


Giving a hand to Break a Spell

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 'anal' fingering, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Fisting, It gets a little emotional in the middle - but it ends with porn!, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppet Sex, Puppets, Virgil is cursed by a witch from the imagination, Virgil is the size of a hand puppet with very thin arms and legs included, also sort of size kink too, because who else was going to do it?, but to puppet Virgil, puppet virgil, remus fucks puppet virgil to break a curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil accidentally gets caught in the middle of Remus and Roman's imagination and gets cursed by a witch; who transforms him into a puppet. There's only one way to undo the spell and Remus has volunteered himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Giving a hand to Break a Spell

_“Well I can’t just take the spell off of you boy!" the eccentric witch screeched gleefully, "It’s simply not the way things work here... but I can tell you what will break the curse. Normally a kiss from a prince would do-”_

_“Oh no.” Virgil quietly groaned to himself._

_“However - it tis the seeds of an orgasm that shall undo your form and return ye back to normal~”_

_If Virgil still had his human eyes, they would have widen in horror to the size of dinner plates._

_“Oh FUCK no!”_

\---

He was so screwed. 

It was only suppose to be a simple trip to Roman's imagination. But what had started out as a harmless venture spiraled into chaos when Remus entered into Roman's space - which is how Virgil found out that not only do Roman and Remus share a vast space of creativity, but that on a normal day they usually manage to keep out of each others way on different realms of imagination. Except for today. Except for the one time Virgil actually agreed to come along on Roman's invitation as a way to cheer the Prince up - and what did it get Virgil?

Turned into the puppet he had transformed into forever ago, back when Thomas did that video about sorting his feelings out. Next time he'll just offer to watch Disney movies with Princey.

That is, if Virgil can find a way to undo the curse.

No way was Virgil going to tell Roman what the witch had actually said to him. Virgil might actually die of embarrassment if he or, god forbid, Patton found out. Logan could probably take listening to him but... yeah, no. He couldn’t do that to Logan. He didn’t want to ruin anything he had with them with something so weird and fucked up as this.   
There was Janus - but also Janus could fuck right off. Knowing him he’ll never let Virgil live it down if he doesn’t laugh himself to death first, and even then there’s no knowing if he would help Virgil after that. Which only leaves-

“Well Virgil!” Virgil twisted around and looked up at Remus leaning on the wall, resting on his elbow as his hand cradled his head with a tilt, “I'm surprised that you didn't ask the Prince for help with your current predicament!”

“Fuck off Remus.” Virgil glowered, wishing that he was at least tall enough to kick the slimey Duke in the kneecaps. 

“Oh I don’t think you want me to do that, at least not by my lonesome”

Virgil scrunched up his face in rage “You know exactly what that witch said!”

“I sure do!” His toothy grin under that thin mustache just made Virgil feel more irritated, “you have to admit that it makes a change from that boring ‘true loves first kiss’ malarkey”

Virgil thinks that he could bear asking for a kiss on the cheek from Roman over apparently having to get jizzed on. He groaned in distress at the thought of even having to do that - which would have been stressful enough when he was more ‘human.’ As a puppet it was worse and just wrong to Virgil.

“Change me back Remus!”

“I really can’t - not without Roman anyways.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s a bit complicated to explain but - for you to be changed back without the witch’s curse breaker, Roman and I would have to use our combined imagination to return you back to yourself.” Virgil didn’t like that sudden glint in Remus’s eye, “Which means telling Roman exactly what the witch said.”

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“Well that’s your first option - but if there isn’t anyone to volunteer for plan B...”

Virgil didn’t know if he wanted to cry or scream right then and there. But then again - if he was going to have some kind of puppet sex with anyone, it would definitely have to be Remus. 

\---

And so that’s how he got here in Remus’s room.

Virgil had not wanted to do this in his own room. Not only would he have been haunted by tainted memories of doing ‘it’ there every time he entered his own room, but there was also the small possibility of Roman checking up on him to see if the curse had worn off.   
Also he did not want to imagine what a fear-heightened Remus would be like with the longer he would be in his room. He didn't dare to even imagine that.

Remus had come up with the ‘cleanest’ bed that had silk bedding in various shades of garish green - with the exception of the black blanket Virgil was currently standing on. The rest of the room was thankfully darkened so that Virgil didn’t have to notice the usual messed up ‘things’ that would be laying around the duke’s room (Virgil desperately trying his best not to remember the severed arm he nearly tripped over all those years ago when he had dropped by to visit), as well as being thankful that as a puppet he currently didn’t have a sense of smell if it was anything like the last time he was in this room.

Virgil stood at the end of the bed, opposite a grinning Remus tracing small circles on the bed sheets while staring straight back him with his little button eyes.

“How the fuck did my life come to this?” Virgil groaned, his little felt hands falling out of his pockets as Remus, who was currently laying down on his side, winked at Virgil and sounding way too cheerful to Virgil's liking.

  
“Well Virgil? Ready for me to give you a hand there?”

In his soul, Virgil was glaring.

Without a word he took off his little black hooded jacket and dropped it down next to him before he continued to stomp over to Remus (which would have been more effective if he didn’t currently weighed less than a small teddy bear). Remus rolled onto his back, looking way to smug as Virgil slowed his pace the closer he got until he came to a stop right by Virgil’s waist. Looking over with a scrunched up face, he saw Remus wiggling his eyebrows at him, “I wasn’t just making a pun you know, I could literally just-”

“I don’t need any help!” Virgil snapped, scrambling to climb over one thigh and -

He froze once he was in contact with and already tented erection under Remus’s black trousers.   
Virgil’s mind went blank before eventually starting to feel sick. He didn’t want to do this and wasn’t sure if he could go through with this. It was all too much to deal with, but knew that he couldn’t just leave to escape because it would mean being stuck as a puppet forever. He felt himself tremble as the anxiety started to grow more and more knowing that he can’t just leave, but he can’t go forward either. He was trapped and stuck right in the middle of what he had to do and what he wanted to do.

The sudden sigh breaking the silence between them from Remus nearly made Virgil jump out of shock.

“Look, as much as raping-puppet-porn is a wild idea that I would happily take part in - I could just tell Roman.”

Virgil felt even worse in that split second “You said-!”

“Virgil think about it. You wouldn’t even have to be there to tell him. Roman knows me - everyone knows me as intrusive thoughts. Saying really fun things like ‘what if you went on a killing spree?’ or ‘what would resorting to cannibalism be like?’ is expected of me. Telling Roman that the curse breaker is getting jizzed on is probably the tamest thing I have ever come up with, and yes he’ll be grossed out - but he will also know that it isn’t because of you. He’ll probably understand that it was too embarrassing to say out loud and not hold it against you, so you don’t have to worry about being judged by him... I doubt that Roman would blame you.”

Virgil was completely thrown off at what Remus had just said. He was never one to ease up on anything or anyone ever. Normally once Remus got going with an idea, there was precious little that could stop him. 

  
“Why are you saying all this?”

Remus’s stared at him, and for once, it didn’t feel unnerving or disturbing to Virgil.

“We use to be a lot closer back in the old days didn't we?... It was us verses them - Logic, Morality and of course the Prince... and sometimes I think about how it use to be.” He sat up with his legs crossed and leaned in a little closer to Virgil, who looked up at Remus’s in stunned silence. 

“I don’t ever want to change. I know everyone hates how I am, but I like who I am and have no intention to change it for anyone for the sake of limiting myself. But I also know that everyone else is going to change, and no amount of wishing can make us go back.” giggles suddenly spilled out to Virgil’s surprise.  
“This is the worst dirty talk I have ever participated in. I'm almost disappointed in myself.”

Virgil couldn’t be distracted so easily; he remembered that part in their past.   
As much as he hates the majority of what Remus says on a 'normal' day (the same as the other sides), and as much as he despises Janus now - there really was a time they were a lot closer together. When there was an US vs THEM mind set, between the Dark Sides and Light sides - they had each others back, even if they didn't always see eye to eye at time right up until Janus had pushed him down the stairs... they were still close to each other back then. It wasn’t perfect, but he never felt alone when they had each other.

Remus was still looking at him and Virgil stared right back with his button eyes.

There was a history they can’t get back to - and well after this moment has passed they will no doubt go back to Remus saying and doing everything nobody wants to hear or see, and Virgil will go back to hating his words and imagined scenarios which will lead him back to worrying for Thomas's sake because of Remus. 

But right now...

Virgil stood up on his tippy toes to kiss Remus on the lips.

Remus looked unusually surprised, even though Virgil knew that his kiss was probably like getting a smooch by a gym sock - but his mind was made up now.

“I have no idea how this is suppose to work and I’m going to need as much as your imagination to figure how this is suppose to go. But... just this once... I’m willing to go along with it.”

It was a rare thing to surprise Remus - that was usually only achieved by Logan for the most part. However, it was shortly lived as his trademark Cheshire cat grin returned.

“Well, I have a few ideas...”

\---

  
They both lost the rest of their clothing and in all honesty - Virgil had thought that most of the action was going to revolve around Remus’s own ‘equipment’.

That is, until he discovered that he has his own set of felt genitals once his trousers came off.

“Oh what the- what the fuck??”

Remus grinned and leaned way too close too quickly - and looking way to interested in this revelation. 

“Oh this is going to be wonderful.”

Before Virgil sound his confused response, he felt Remus’s tongue lick him in the front - dangerously close to his newly discovered dick and shuddered with a sudden sense of pleasure. 

“Ahhh-! What?...”

“Bet you ‘felt’ that one.”

Virgil could only groan with displeasure at that, “Please, no puppet puns.”

He shuddered as Remus’s hand, pressed up close to his entire back, feeling how warm his now huge-to-Virgil palm was. 

“Aw but I’m starting to get a hand-le on this...”

Virgil was about to ineffectively punch Remus in the face when he suddenly felt fingers enter him and... his knees were incredibly close to giving out with the moan that emitted out of him.

_‘That’s not right - that’s not goddamn right at all. But shit - it does feel so good.’_

It didn’t occur to Virgil that his butt was not going to be a miniaturized hole or just non-existent; but considering that he was a puppet - and a small enough to be an actual hand puppet - then in a way it made sense to have a hole ‘back there’ big enough to get a hand up there.  
What didn’t make sense was why it felt so good when Remus moved his fingers like that right round the edge and inside of him.

“Oooooh!”

Falling down on all fours, Virgil looked up at Remus with his mouth wide open as he continued to do whatever he was doing to make him feel well and truly pleasured - while Remus was grinning like a he was getting everything he wanted for Christmas. It shouldn’t feel so good, but Virgil couldn’t find it in himself to question why this didn’t make sense as Remus took his time playing with his hole.  
Then, those fingers began slowly to push in further and further before Virgil realized too late that Remus had stuck his whole hand up inside him.

“Ohgodohgodohgooood!”

  
He had never felt so full in his life. It felt so overwhelmingly good and every nerve within his puppet body lit up, making Virgil feel like he could sing to the high heavens in ecstasy.  
Snapping out of his haze, Virgil suddenly felt himself be slowly lifted upward until he was sitting upright on Remus’s hand - looking face to face with each other.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before Virgey. You look like you’re having a lot of fun there.”

_‘I’m never going to be the same after this.’_ Virgil panted despite not having lungs nor not needing air - but felt himself squeezing - clenching and unclenching around Remus’s wrist as he wriggled to feel more of the alluring sensations within himself. 

“Would be interesting to see you with my tentacles - and how far I could make you stretch. maybe undo a stitch or two.”

“Nooooo-aaaAH!” Virgil felt Remus’s finger’s start to move and spread out wider within him and could only vaguely worry that maybe Remus would end up ripping him apart before losing himself to the pleasure overriding his now scattering thoughts.  
He had forgotten about his puppet genitals until Remus loomed in closer; his tongue sticking out and licking up Virgil’s chest slowly all the way up to Virgil's chin.

_‘This is so fucking weird’_ but it felt so good to Virgil, and even better when Remus moved down to suck on his small fabric cock. It was so weird to Virgil - but what Remus was doing to him made him care less and less the more the Duke worked on him. He was feeling so full with Remus’s wriggling fingers and his huge mouth on Vigil’s dick - alternating between gently and roughly sucking on him while Remus’s tongue doing all manner of movement all around that entire lower area - Virgil was completely and utterly lost to a haze of lust.

_‘I didn’t think it was possible to feel so good.’_

“Oh I want to- I want to-”

Remus pulling away and exposing Virgil’s completely damp small erected groin to the chill in the room - making Virgil gasp at the feeling.

“What do you want Virgil?”

“To come” He whined, "I want to come please please-" 

Remus’s other hand came up and used his fingers to rub the harden cloth between Virgil’s pencil thin legs. 

“Then come.”

Being given the permission should have been enough, Virgil could feel himself be so painfully close with everything happening to him. And yet...

“I can’t. Oh god Remus I caaan’t”

It was a torture that Virgil couldn’t find release in.

Despite having what looks like the right equipment and definitely feeling it all; he was still just a puppet. He cried as Remus came to a stop to pause in thought - before realization came across his face with a smile.

“Oh silly me! We both forgot about the witch’s curse!”

  
Virgil was looking dazed but faintly remembering the words of the witch that had cursed him in the middle of Roman and Remus’s imaginary realm:  
_“ -it tis the seed of an orgasm that shall undo your form and return ye back to normal~”_

Virgil moaned impatiently, covering his button eyes with his tiny hands.   
Of course - the reason they were doing all this in the first place. To return Virgil back to normal he needed ‘the seeds of an orgasm’ ...and Remus had volunteered for an opportunity to have sex with a Puppet version of himself, because of course he would.

Which means Virgil needed Remus’s cum to go back to his regular emo self. 

Without much notice - Virgil felt himself be eased off of the hand he had been seated on, much to his regret as his sobbed a little in resistance.

“Oh don’t worry Virgil,” Remus said suspiciously sweetly as he gently held Virgil between his hands, “I have a much better idea.”

And so Virgil was place down on something hard but much narrower than Remus’ wrist at an angle that made Virgil slightly confused until _‘Oh. OH!’_

  
He was on Remus’s dick. With hands on both sides of Virgil that carefully began to squeeze down around his puppet hips and-

“Oh god yes Remus!”

He may not be as full as before, but that dick was hitting all the way up inside and still hitting the wall of nerves within his small sock puppet self. With Remus squeezing and slowly jerking Virgil on his cock, he could feel the light pounding and the same lust starting to come back the more Remus quickened his pace. Being pleasured was one thing, but having Remus essentially jack-off into him just felt different in a really good turned-on way.

  
_‘Like being used for his pleasure - to make him feel good by just using me like a dirty sock... crap, this might have awoken something in me-'  
_

Virgil probably would have been taken aback by these thoughts, if he wasn’t so lost in the moment of being fucked by Remus - screaming at every thrust the Duke went on into him as he grunted and moaned with his head tilted back; giving Virgil the erotic view of his neck stretched and a scratched-scarred torso that he so badly wanted to touch - but all he could do was hold onto Remus’s gripping hands around either side of him with his tiny hands; his legs up and wide apart.

Remus looked down, eyes half lidded and hips thrusting into Virgil, who was looking straight back into him. It didn’t take him long before he came right into Virgil with a final thrust, triggering Virgil’s own orgasm that suddenly caused a burst of glittery purple smoke to appear around them.

Once it cleared - a very naked and hunched-over-Remus Virgil had appeared back to his normal more human self. Remus fell back with slight panting and a smirk on his face.

“The curse is broken. You’re welcome.”

Rolling off onto his back and off of Remus, Virgil laid down on his back next to Remus in exhaustion and exasperation.

"Yeah... thanks Remus..."  



End file.
